Tick tock times running out
by Sophie Bea Louise
Summary: Ginny is put in mortal peril and is close to death but can Harry save his one true love ? PLEASE REVIEW !


The noise of piercing screams and yells filled Ginny's ears as pulled herself up

from amongst a pile of fallen rumble, that was when it hit her a room full of

bodies led upon the cold stone floor but all she could think of was her twenty

year old husband, Harry Potter where is he? she thought terrified "HARRY!"

she cried searching for her wand as tears fell down her cheeks of pretty pink

that grew a ghostly pale. "Alright girly" a man laughed his face looked haggard

and full of evil. Ginny gulped stepping away from the man with chestnut

coloured hair "Aren't you a pretty girl hum gorgeous?" he grinned as he held

Ginny in a tight embrace as if she was a prisoner being cruelly restrained, she

fought back trying desperately to escape. "Let me go now please let me

Ginny screamed trying to kick the man's shins but failing against his strong

hold. "ARGO" a ugly women called her tone of voice full of devilry. Argo the

man who held Ginny turned but his grip on her did not loosen at all in fact it

tightened. Ginny could not believe it just eight months ago she ran around in

the garden running away from Ron with Harry, then was married and now she

may not see the people she loved ever again that was the fearful possibility,

if she lived anyway and at this point it seemed most unlikely to her. "I got

famous Harry Potter" the women cackled noticing Ginny who felt her stomach

lurch. "Well I got Ginny his pretty wife" Argo coughed stroking Ginny's

beauteous red locks of hair as she pulled away rapidly. "Yeah I know

who she is everyone does." The women breathed pulling out her wand

"Shame if she died" she laughed touching Ginny's face that was drained of

colour but still remanded as beautiful as always. Argo scowled at the women

who bowed. "NO Shyla she's valuable and beautiful, I might keep her for

myself it's not like we get people as good as her often." he grunted to Shyla

who backed away from Ginny who was still struggling against Argo and was

not giving up "And Potter what shall I do with him?" Shyla asked watching

Ginny's reaction. "Let's show him his pretty little wife one more time before

he's killed would you like that Ginny?" Argo asked, Ginny did not reply

"ANSWER ME GIRL !" Argo roared slapping her, but she did not cry or weep

which is what he was clearly expecting her to do, Ginny was determined not to

give him that satisfaction if she could help it. "Fine kill him now then and

make him suffer for his wife's mistake in ignoring me, her superior and new

fiancé" Argo grinned "Oh and remember to take of his wedding ring it's mine

now also tell him Ginny's having a divorce she's marrying someone better and

be sure to say sorry he can't come to the wedding because he'll be dead."

Argo laughed kissing Ginny on her lips passionately as she tried to pull away

but he held her head so she could not move. "GINNY!" Ginny heard Harry

yell as he come running to her his wand in hand tightly raising it at Shyla

who hissed reaching for her wand but it was to late Harry had already killed

her. Argo stopped kissing Ginny and grinned "Ow isn't this a great surprise

Ginny? Look who turned up." He said his voice full of cold delight. Harry's face

was full of rage "Let her go" Harry roared at Argo who raised his wand at

Ginny "Lower your wand or she dies" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry

didn't know what to do should I risk killing him and watch Ginny die no

not an option she wasn't going to die Ginny wasn't she could he wouldn't let it

Harry thought obeying to Argo's risky command. "HARRY NO" Ginny cried.

Argo slapped her again and she landed on the floor in tears as he laughed "Be

a good girl and shut your mouth until I'm done with your ex-husband." That

was it Argo was die for hitting Ginny how dare he harm and kiss his wife Harry

thought outraged raising his wand at Argo who was ready to duel. A jet of red

light shot out from the end of Argo's wand and it came speeding at Harry who

ducked and aimed a killing curse at his new enemy but it missed and hit a

marble pillar that came tumbling down the other side of Ginny who watch in

fearful anticipation and dolefulness. Suddenly another man with dirty blonde

hair came running behind Harry and was ready to fire curses at him. "HARRY

BEHIND YOU !" Ginny screamed as Argo turned to her, and hit her with a curse

that made everything go blurry and dark. "GINNY!" was the last thing she

heard Harry call was she dead? Harry thought, please Ginny don't be dead.

Ginny opened her eyes, she was in a room with magnolia coloured walls it was

very beautiful and it had detailed golden patterns and flowers on the ceiling.

Ginny felt very dizzy and felt a huge urge to vomit. Suddenly she heard

footsteps without hesitation she pretended to sleeping

"Get her a cold flannel she's burning up again." Argo called his voice soft and

gentle Ginny's stomach began to hurt as did her head, she felt awful "Harry"

she breathed weakly not daring to open her beautiful

brown eyes "Poor girl" she heard a old women sigh sympathetically as she

placed a ice cold flannel on Ginny's hot sweaty forehead "She's very sick Argo

I fear she may die that curse was very strong she might not be able to fight it."

The old lady breathed leaving the flannel on Ginny's head as Ginny felt some

of the pain in her body go away it felt like a huge weight had been lost it felt

great so much so that she sighed with relief. Argo stopped pacing and leaned

closer to Ginny and stroked her hair that had lost it's

liveliness and the vivid red had faintly faded it looked like it was slowly dying

along with Ginny herself. "I can't bear it she's in pain I just know it and she

won't wake Zaliy what can I do to stop her suffering? Can you give her

anything to relieve the pain and sickness?" Argo asked as if pleading with old

women who just looked down at Ginny who was whimpering in pain her

stomach pained her the most. She couldn't believe it it sounded like Argo

really cared for her it was like he loved her. "I don't know what I can do for her

I'm awfully sorry" Zaily said sorrowfully. Argo without hesitation ran out of the

room. Ginny felt her heartbeat steady it was only a matter of time before

she…. And Ginny knew it but all she longed for was to see Harry one last time

before she died that was unless he was already dead from the duel she did not

know. If only her family would come she thought a tear falling down her cheek.

Suddenly the floor flew open and Harry hurried in tears falling down his face as

he prayed just prayed that his love would be alright "Floo to The Burrow tell

them about Ginny hurry." Harry cried taking Ginny's hand and kissing it

helplessly "Please help her I'll give you everything"

he pleaded to Zaily who left the room with Argo by her side. Ginny felt safe now

content she had the love of her life and her family would soon be with her she

was at peace "Ginny darling speak to me please" Harry said softly still holding

his wife's hand as he cried "I love you" she smiled weakly. Harry touched her

hair "I love you too" and as Harry said that the colour in Ginny's hair

brightened and colour filled Ginny's beautiful face. All of the pain flooded from

her body and she felt well again. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
